


I, Robot

by emilya26



Series: Detroit AUs [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Adorable Connor, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor wears ties, Domestic Fluff, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank's Ex Wife is a bitch
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilya26/pseuds/emilya26
Summary: [one shot]Connor jest szczęśliwym, wolnym androidem. Mieszka z przyszywanym ojcem i wielkim psem na obrzeżach Detroit, pracuje w policji i przede wszystkim poznaje świat. Jednak pewnego dnia, a dokładniej w urodziny Hanka, detektywów postanawia odwiedzić pewna interesująca osoba.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo
Series: Detroit AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691509
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	I, Robot

Obudził się idealnie o godzinie szóstej. Nic dziwnego. Postanowił to sobie, więc budzik w jego głowie po prostu zadzwonił. Nie wiedział, czy to była zaleta bycia androidem czy raczej wada.

Pytanie mogłoby brzmieć: dlaczego w ogóle spał, będąc maszyną. Po pierwsze: od czasu rewolucji, androidy swoimi zwyczajami coraz bardziej upodabniały się do ludzi. Chciały wtopić się w jakiś sposób w otoczenie i pokazać, że one też czują. W konsekwencji pozbawiono ich pewnych funkcji, które znacznie wywyższały ich ponad zwykłych ludzi. To właśnie powód drugi, dlaczego Connor potrzebował snu. Po zmiany w kadrach CyberLife na te bardziej „sprzyjające" wolności androidów, stworzono nowe oprogramowanie, które jeszcze bardziej upodabniało defekta do człowieka. Musiał spać, mógł sukcesywnie uczyć się nowych rzeczy, nie miał wszystkiego podanego na tacy, tak jak to było wcześniej, a nawet zaczął odczuwać coś na kształt cielesnego bólu, gdy naruszana była jego powłoka. Androidy oczywiście nadal nie mogły jeść, ale nie było to przeszkodą dla społeczeństwa, które tak czy inaczej musiało wykarmić te osiem miliardów.

Skrótem mówiąc, wyrównano szanse. Roboty miały wolności, ale były słabsze i bardziej ludzkie. Tak jak tego pragnęły.

Także, Connor obudził się o szóstej rano, a z nim bernardyn o imieniu Sumo, który od czasu, gdy android zaczął zamieszkał w domu Andersonów, postanowił spać obok jego łóżka.

Pies przywitał go z entuzjazmem, pakując się mu na kolana. Connor nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Przytulił go do siebie, pogłaskał po gęstym futrze. Hank nawet czasem dziwił się, że RK800 nie był modelem do opieki nad zwierzętami, bo po niedługim czasie okazało się, że Connor kochał psy. Nie tylko Sumo, ale każdego napotkanego na ulicy kundelka czy pupila znajomych. A psy zdawały się uwielbiać androida niemal tak jak on je.

— No już, Sumo — powiedział po chwili tulenia do siebie bernardyna. — Dziś urodziny Hanka, musimy się przygotować — to dodał już ciszej, by aby nie obudzić solenizanta śpiącego w sąsiednim pokoju.

Powoli, nie robiąc hałasu, przeszedł do kuchni, gdzie nasypał karmy do miski Sumo. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy pies zamerdał ogonem i zaczął jeść ze smakiem.

Connor wziął z szafki czysty kubek i zaczął zaparzać kawę dla Hanka. Co prawda, nie było w domu innej niż rozpuszczalna, ale z tą też dał sobie radę. Zanotował wcześniej w pamięci, że ma być czarna i niesłodzona.

Po kilku chwilach zapukał do sypialni Hanka, a gdy nikt mu nie odpowiedział, przeanalizował możliwe scenariusze, dlaczego mogłoby się tak dziać. Najbardziej prawdopodobny był ten, że policjant po prostu jeszcze spał, ale nie można było wykluczyć seryjnego mordercy, który dostał się do domu przez okno.

Connor wszedł do środka z kubkiem parującej kawy, wpuszczając za sobą Sumo, który natychmiast wlazł na łóżko Hanka i zaczął lizać go po twarzy.

Pierwszym, co android usłyszał było:

— Kurwa, Connor, która godzina?

— Szósta jedenaście — uśmiechnął się Connor, podając Hankowi kawę, przy czym trochę rozlało się na jego piżamę. — Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin!

— Do kurwy nędzy, Connor! — najpierw Anderson się zdenerwował, jednak po chwili westchnął ciężko. — Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Nie robimy niespodzianek tak wcześnie rano. Ludzie tak nie robią. Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

— Obliczyłem twój średni czas snu i uznałem, że ta godzina będzie doskonałą porą, żebym cię obudził. To nie powinno być tak? — android zmarszczył brwi, a LED na jego skroni zmienił kolor na żółty.

— Ludzie lubią spać w dni wolne, a nie budzić się o szóstej. No, ale dobra... Miałeś przynajmniej dobre intencje. I robisz dobrą kawę — Hank napił się trochę, a Sumo położył się obok niego. — Jakieś plany na dziś, jak już jestem na nogach?

Connor odruchowo chciał poprawić krawat, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie, że ma na sobie piżamę. Niezupełnie rozumiał to, czemu ludzie tak często zmieniali ubrania, ale zaczynało się mu to podobać. Uniform od CyberLife po czasie zrobił się nudny, a po misjach w terenie trzeba było go prać. A tak mógł nosić kolorowe krawaty, wzorzyste koszule czy t-shirty z nadrukami.

— Możemy zabrać Sumo na spacer i zjeść śniadanie w jakiejś restauracji. Znaczy... Ty zjesz śniadanie, ja nie. Nie organizowałem imprezy niespodzianki, bo mówiłeś, że cytując: „rozszarpałbyś mnie na strzępy". Wolałem nie ryzykować.

— No i dobrze, bo nienawidzę imprez niespodzianek — burknął Hank. — Okej, idź gdzieś, Connor, przebiorę się i spotkamy się w salonie.

Android przytaknął. Sam przeszedł do swojego pokoju, by ubrać się w coś innego niż piżama z wizerunkiem animowanego pieska na koszulce. Wiedział, że jego zakątek w domu była jedną z najmilszych rzeczy, których ostatnio doznał. Miał tam łóżko, półkę z papierowymi książkami otrzymanymi jako prezent od Hanka i komodę na ubrania. Na ścianie powiesił zdjęcie grupowe z rocznicy powstania posterunku. Było też jedno z nim, Hankiem i Sumo na wycieczce do Nowego Jorku, którą w wakacje odbyli. Poza tym wisiał tam jeszcze plakat ze starego filmu „Ja, Robot", który szczególnie podobał się androidowi. Może dlatego, że miał postać Sonny'ego, z którym mógł się utożsamiać.

Fakt posiadania własnego pokoju był też wyjątkowy, bo wcześniej pomieszczenie należało do Cole'a — syna Hanka. Policjantowi ciężko było przełamać się i dać mu drugie życie, ale udało się mu. Connor czuł, że był to też pewien symbol zaufania i objęcia rodzicielskiej opieki nad androidem. Chociaż adopcyjne papiery lepiej o tym świadczyły.

Owszem, formalnie Connor był już synem Hanka, miał nazwisko Anderson i nie mógł być chyba szczęśliwszy. Prawo to było pomysłem Markusa, który jako pierwszy android-senator, został formalnie synem Carla Manfreda, zanim ten zdążył odejść ze świata.

Także, Connor Anderson, uznany detektyw Departamentu Policji Detroit przebrał się tego pięknego wrześniowego dnia w białą, ale luźną koszulę, błękitno-granatowy wzorzysty krawat, jeansy i kolorowe skarpetki.

W tym stroju poszedł do salonu, gdzie przysiadł na kanapie. Sumo tym razem nie zainteresował się nim, a zamiast tego zajął się gumowym gryzakiem. Connor włączył telewizję, żeby zobaczyć, co się działo na świecie. Okazało się, że nic specjalnego. W porannym serwisie informacyjnym mówiono o kampanii prezydenckiej, nowej dyrektywie o prawach androidów w Unii Europejskiej i genetycznym odtwarzaniu zagrożonych gatunków. Po chwili do salonu wszedł Hank ubrany nie inaczej niż zwykle: w pasiastą koszulę, luźne jeansy i kurtkę.

— Skąd u ciebie ta faza na krawaty? — zmarszczył brwi na widok Connora. — Znaczy, fajne są. Masz jakiś powód, czemu ci się podobają?

— Są... Sam nie wiem — android dotknął dłonią krawata. — Jakby coś mi mówi, że do mnie pasują. Nie wiem, czy to coś związanego z byciem defektem, ale...

— Hej, nie mówimy tak, Connor, pamiętasz? Nie jesteś do cholery żadnym defektem, nikt już tak nie mówi. Jesteś zwyczajnym androidem, co prawda z dziwnym upodobaniem do krawatów, ale zwyczajnym. Już nawet Reed cię tak nie nazywa.

— Bo uderzyłeś go w twarz — przypomniał sobie Connor.

Hank nie odpowiedział. Po prostu wziął z szafki smycz Sumo i zaczepił ją do jego obroży. Pies zamerdał ogonem żywo. Spacery ze swoją całą niestandardową rodzinką były jego ulubionymi.

***

Na dworze okazało się, że pogoda była niezwykle ciepła i przyjemna. Jednocześnie nie było gorąco, pewnie dlatego, że na całym świecie stosowano nowoczesne systemy naprawy klimatu, które miały wszystko ochłodzić, uratować lodowce i sprawić, by życie w bodajże krajach Afryki stało się znośne. Akurat autorem całej akcji był android, który stworzył całą maszynerię, która usprawniła wytwarzanie ekoenergii i takie rzeczy.

Sumo szedł wesoło, prowadzony przez Connora, czasami zatrzymując się, jak to psy miały w zwyczaju. Hank w tym czasie opowiadał o niczym innym, jak o polityce. Jak zaczął swoją abstynencję od alkoholu i terapię, psycholog powiedział mu, by zainteresował się światem dookoła. I tak wciągnął się w przebieg wyborów prezydenckich, a nawet obejrzał z Connorem stary serial „House of Cards", porównując sytuacje z niego do tych aktualnych i klnąc przy tym na potęgę. Android, co prawda, z pokazanych mu przez Hanka klasyków najbardziej polubił „Sherlocka" (sezon piąty wciąż nie powstał), lecz oglądał wszystko, co Anderson i starał się dyskutować o fabule. Robił to też dlatego, że wielu rzeczy nie rozumiał, a często bezsensowne zachowania bohaterów były dla niego całkowicie nowym doświadczeniem. Oczywiście, sam czasem nie myślał nad konsekwencjami swoich decyzji. Hank wyjaśnił mu swego czasu, że w tym właściwie kryje się bycie człowiekiem.

— Dlatego właśnie na Warren też nie zagłosuję. Szkoda, że twój kolega, Markus nie startuje. Byłby dobrym prezydentem — policjant skończył swój polityczny wywód.

Connor zdziwił się tymi słowami. Był wciąż przyjacielem Markusa, jednak, gdy ten wyjechał z Detroit, kontakt im się trochę urwał. Rozmawiali czasem przez telefon, ale ze względu na obowiązki nie było na to za dużo czasu. Za to czasem Connor kontaktował się z Simonem, który ku zdziwieniu wszystkich dookoła zaczął umawiać się z Markusem.

— Może tak... — westchnął android w odpowiedzi. — Sam nie wiem, na kogo zagłosować. Czemu jako człowiek chciałbyś androida na prezydenta?

— Mam syna androida — odpowiedział Hank, wywołując lekki uśmiech Connora. — Poza tym, Markus wydaje się być osobą, która by dbał o wszystkich, nie tylko o swoich. To jedna z niewielu przyzwoitych osób, które są w polityce... Dobra, widzę, że jesteś znudzony jak cholera, a na horyzoncie jest jakaś knajpa. Chodźmy, mam ochotę na drugą kawę.

Usiedli przy stolikach na zewnątrz, pod parasolem, a Sumo przycupnął pod stołem. Zaraz przyszła do nich kelnerka — jasnowłosa androidka, która podała im menu i obdarzyła Connora promiennym, lekko speszonym uśmiechem.

Hank zauważył to i jak tylko odeszła, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Spodobałeś się jej — stwierdził, patrząc przez chwilę za dziewczyną.

Android zarumienił się lekko, co dzięki ostatniej aktualizacji nie wywołało niebieskich plam na jego policzkach. Był to standardowy ludzki czerwony rumieniec.

— To... Miłe — powiedział z zakłopotaniem. — Niezupełnie wiem, co robić w takiej sytuacji.

— Zasadnicze pytanie: podoba ci się?

— Nie wiem... Jest... Bardzo ładna, ale nie przyjrzałem się...

— Nieważne — Hank machnął ręką. — Na razie bądź dla niej miły, uśmiechaj się i pokazuj sobą zupełnego ciamajdę, jak wcześniej.

LED na skroni Connora na chwilę zaświecił się na żółto. Nigdy nie sądził o sobie, że jest „ciamajdą". Kiedyś był zapewniany przez Amandę, że jest „najbardziej zaawansowanym modelem", najlepszym z androidów. Jak tak sobie myślał, to zdecydowanie wolał być ciamajdowatym defektem niż posłuszną maszyną.

— Słyszałem, że kobietom podobają się pewni siebie mężczyźni. Dlaczego... To, co mówiłeś, miałoby się jej spodobać — zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

— Bo to kurewsko urocze, wiem o czym mówię. Kiedyś, jak byłem jeszcze młody... Tak mniej więcej w twoim wieku...

— Hank, ja mam, technicznie rzecz biorąc, mniej niż dwa lata.

Policjant zawsze był jawnie zdziwiony tym faktem. Za każdym razem.

— Ale wyglądasz na te dwadzieścia pięć czy trzydzieści. Mniejsza z tym... Kiedyś spotkałem w barze dziewczynę i nie wiedziałem, co właściwie robić. Próbowałem zgrywać przez chwilę twardziela, ale w tamtych czasach byłem... Zaskakująco podobny do ciebie. Właściwie w tym, że jakoś sprawiałem, że wszystko było... Niezręczne. Wtedy ta dziewczyna powiedziała mi, że lepiej, żebym był tym „niezręcznym" sobą i że uznała to za urocze. A dwa lata później została moją żoną — opowiedział Anderson, po czym trochę gorzko się zaśmiał. — Była matką Cole'a, rozwiedliśmy się jeszcze zanim... No wiesz.

— Nie musisz mówić dalej, jeśli nie chcesz — powiedział łagodnie Connor, przejęty wyznaniem Hanka.

Jego ojciec zdobywał się na to niezwykle rzadko. Pierwszy raz zdarzyło się to na ławce przy moście, drugi raz w wieży CyberLife. Potem jeszcze kilka razy wspominał coś o trudnych rzeczach ze swojego życia, ale Connor nie dopytywał. A w końcu Hank uczęszczał na psychoterapię, opowiadał o swoich problemach specjaliście. Android oczywiście pomagał w tym, przypominał o tabletkach na depresję i początkowo nawet rekwirował mu broń, by znowu nie mógł grać w „rosyjską ruletkę". A poza tym, relacja, która między nimi się wywiązała, chyba pomogła najbardziej. Choć, oczywiście, bez leków byłoby słabo.

— Ech... Smęcę, a miałem ci udzielać rad. W dodatku we własne urodziny. Wyobrażasz sobie, Connor? Przeżyłem już pięćdziesiąt pięć lat. Cholera, jedenaście razy pięć. Ale ja już jestem stary.

Android chciał oponować, ale zaraz zrezygnował, bo do stolika ponownie podeszła kelnerka.

— Już panowie wiedzą, co zamówią? — spytała z miłym uśmiechem.

Connor starał się powstrzymać napływający na twarz rumieniec, ale jego oprogramowanie niestety nie pozwalało kontrolować takich odruchów.

— Na pewno czarną kawę, niesłodzoną. I... Może te naleśniki. A co mi tam, w końcu mam urodziny do cholery. A tak przy okazji, to nie przysługuje jakąś zniżka z tej racji? — zapytał Hank, a dziewczyna zaśmiała się sympatycznie.

Zaraz jednak pokręciła głową przecząco.

— Nie mamy niczego takiego, ale pogadam z szefem — odparła. — Ale za to mogę za darmo przynieść psu miskę wody.

— To by było... Znaczy tak, poprosimy — rzekł Connor z zakłopotaniem i niezręcznym uśmiechem.

— Oczywiście, żaden problem.

Dziewczyna też okazała się mieć rumieniec na twarzy. Hank zauważył to i specjalnie nadepnął na stopę syna pod stołem, patrząc na niego znacząco, by ten wreszcie coś zrobił.

Kelnerka już miała sobie iść, jednak android wstał z miejsca trochę gwałtownie.

— Nazywam się Connor — przedstawił się, nie wiedząc co innego powiedzieć.

Hank strzelił facepalm z zażenowania. Kelnerka najpierw spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, jednak zaraz się uśmiechnęła.

— W takim razie, miło mi cię poznać, Connor — wzruszyła ramionami, po czym odeszła.

— Kiedy powiedziałem „ciamajda", nie miałem na myśli... Tego — odparł Hank. — Kurwa, będziemy musieli pooglądać komedie romantyczne, żebyś się czegoś nauczył. Nienawidzę komedii romantycznych.

Nagle rozległy się dźwięki jednej z rockowych piosenek, która nastawiona była jako dzwonek do telefonu Hanka. Ten spojrzał, kto dzwonił i zbladł nieco. Przeklął pod nosem, po czym wstał od stolika. Connor nie chciał mu przeszkadzać i dopytywać, co się stało, ale wyraźnie się zmartwił. Kto mógł tak niemiło zaskoczyć jego ojca? Przecież nie wyglądało to na to, żeby dzwonił Gavin czy Fowler. To było coś innego. Android wykluczał cokolwiek związanego z pracą. Natychmiast przestał przejmować się sprawą kelnerki czy swojej towarzyskiej niezręczności. 

Nie był z tego dumny, ale czuł też ogromną ciekawość. Oczywiście nie zamierzał podsłuchiwać, ale trochę go korciło.

Po piętnastu minutach, gdy do stołu przyniesiono już parujące naleśniki i czarną kawę, Hank wrócił. Bez słowa usiadł na przeciwko Connora, po czym zaczął dłubać widelcem w śniadaniu.

— Mogę zadać osobiste pytanie? — spytał android.

Policjant spojrzał na niego z irytacją, ale zaraz zauważył wypisane na jego twarzy zmartwienie. Westchnął ciężko.

— Od razu na nie odpowiem. Dzwoniła moja była żona. I do kurwy nędzy, dzisiaj postanowiła nas odwiedzić.

— To źle?

— Nie, to nie jest źle. To absolutnie chujowo. Moja żona nienawidziła androidów jeszcze bardziej niż ja. Nie wiem, jak jest teraz. W dodatku jest osobą, która ponad wszystko chce mi przypierdolić. Zawsze, do cholery jasnej, zawsze.

Connor jeszcze bardziej się zaniepokoił. Jego światełko na skroni zaświeciło się na czerwono. Obawiał się, że eksżona Hanka od razu zacznie się nad nim znęcać z powodu, że uznał za syna nikogo innego, jak androida. Poczuł przypływ strachu, podobnie jak wtedy, na dachu, gdy Simon, który teraz był odbudowany i szczęśliwy, a nawet pogodzony z samym Connorem, zastrzelił się. Od tamtego zdarzenia i zostania defektem, strach był najgorzej znoszoną przez niego emocją. W szczególności ten o bliskich.

— Czy... Czy to... Czy ja będę musiał jakoś... Ukryć się... Przecież jak dowie się, że przygarnąłeś androida po synu, który też należał do niej... — Connor poczuł, jak zaczęły drżeć mu dłonie, a jego głos łamał się.

Sumo wstał i położył głowę na jego kolanach, wyczuwając złe emocje i chcąc go jakoś podnieść na duchu. Hank też je zauważył.

— Hej, Connor, synu... Spójrz na mnie, dobra? — nakazał Hank, samemu się uspokajając. — Nie musisz niczego ukrywać. To jej problem, jeśli nie lubi androidów, tak? A jeśli będzie dla ciebie bardzo wredna, to wyprosimy ją z domu. I w żadnym razie masz się nie wstydzić, że jesteś moim synem. Bo mój syn to do cholery najlepszy detektyw w całym Detroit. Ja nie mam się na pewno czego wstydzić.

Connor uśmiechnął się słabo w odpowiedzi. Poczuł gdzieś tam wewnątrz siebie przyjemne ciepło. Nie wiedział, skąd ono się brało, ale było niezwykle... Ludzkie. Jakby towarzyszyło temu uspokojenie i zapewnienie, że na świecie byl ktoś, kto go kochał. Tak, miłość w jakiejkolwiek formie nadal była dla androida zagadką, a jednak odkrywał, że doświadczał jej bardzo często. Jak by w starożytnej Grecji powiedziano, nie była to _eros,_ a raczej rodzinną _storge_ i przyjacielską _philię_ _._

Pogłaskał Sumo pod stołem i pokiwał głową. Nadal, jednak, bał się przyjazdu byłej żony Hanka. Nie chodziło nawet o samo dyskryminowanie go jako androida. Tego doznawał swego czasu codziennie w pracy. Chodziło o to, że nie wiedział, czego miałby się właściwie spodziewać.

Widocznie musiał poczekać na to do popołudnia.

***

Zrobił wszystko jak najlepiej. Gdy tylko z Hankiem i Sumo wrócili do domu, zaczął sprzątać, a nawet znalazł przepis na pizzę ze składników, które jakimś cudem były w szafkach kuchennych. Connor postanowił postarać się załagodzić sytuację, jak tylko się dało i przy okazji zrobić dobre wrażenie. A dlaczego? Bo, być może z naiwności, miał nadzieję, że będzie lepiej niż mogłoby się wydawać.

O drugiej po południu, kiedy miała przyjść była żona Hanka, stół był w pełni nakryty, dom posprzątany, a Connor strasznie zestresowany. Bał się najbardziej, że palnie coś głupiego, bo niestety nie najlepiej jeszcze orientował się w jako takich „relacjach międzyludzkich".

W dodatku, żeby ukryć fakt, że był androidem, zaczesał sobie włosy tak, by zasłaniały LED na jego skroni. Miał nadzieję nie zdradzić się w trakcie kolacji. Oczywiście, cały ten plan z nie poruszaniem tematu swojej tożsamości przy obiedzie zachował w tajemnicy przed Hankiem. Przecież ten opowiadał bardzo ładnymi jak na siebie słowami o tym, że „nie ma się czego wstydzić".

Do swojego stroju ze wzorzystym niebieskim krawatem, dołożył luźną marynarkę. Czuł się odrobinę nieswojo z grzywką na czole, a poza tym jeszcze musiał wymyślić, w jaki sposób wymigałby się od jedzenia. Wymyślił kilka wymówek, ale wszystkie wydawały się mu straszliwie głupie.

Kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, zamarł przed lustrem w swoim pokoju. Usłyszał kroki Hanka i jego przeklinający pod nosem głos. Connor wyrwał się z chwilowego osłupienia i poszedł za policjantem, czując strach zmieszany poniekąd z ciekawością.

Gdy Hank otworzył drzwi, okazało się, że była za nimi kobieta mniej więcej w jego wieku. Miała zielone oczy i farbowane na blond włosy sięgające do ramion.

— Zestarzałeś się — przywitała się nieprzyjemnie z eksmężem.

— Cześć, Hannah — burknął Hank. — Też miło cię widzieć — uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

Kobieta przeszyła go jadowitym spojrzeniem, ale po chwili jej wzrok spoczął na Connorze.

— A kto to jest? Masz młodszego kochanka czy jak?

Android poczuł się trochę zażenowany. Jak można było coś takiego podejrzewać...?

— Nie, to mój adoptowany syn, Connor — odpowiedział Hank z dostrzegalną dumą w głosie. — Connor, to jest Hannah, moja była żona.

— Dzień dobry, pani Anderson — android wyciągnął rękę w stronę kobiety, ale ona jej nie przyjęła.

Wyglądała na osłupiałą i... Wściekłą. Connor natychmiast cofnął się o kilka kroków w głąb domu, chowając się za Hankiem.

— Adoptowałeś... Tego mężczyznę? Ile on ma lat? Dwadzieścia? Trzydzieści? Tyle ile by miał dzisiaj Cole? — pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Właściwie to... — zaczął Hank, ale android przerwał mu dość gwałtownie.

— Adoptował mnie, kiedy... Byłem nastolatkiem — skłamał, zagarniając odruchowo grzywkę, by była na właściwym miejscu. — Przygotowałem dla pani posiłek.

Hannah zmarszczyła brwi. Zapewne wiedziała, że coś tu było nie tak. Jednak chyba jej wściekłość na razie wygasła. Niechętnie weszła do domu.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nadal tu mieszkasz, Hank. Choć to miejsce już nie wygląda jak melina — odparła, rozglądając się. — Pewnie ten dzieciak tu sprząta, co?

Policjant nie odzywał się. Zamknął drzwi za kobietą, a Connor rozpoznawał, że był wściekły. I w jakiś sposób... zawiedziony.

— Tak czy inaczej, wiem, że są twoje urodziny. Nic ci nie przyniosłam, bo zwykle znajomym daję wino czy whisky. Z tego, co pamiętam, ostatnio jak się widzieliśmy nie brakowało ci alkoholu, dlatego uznałam, że lepiej będzie, jak przyjdę z pustymi rękami.

Android poczuł, że coś w nim zabuzowało. Nawiązywanie do nałogu Hanka było okropną rzeczą, w szczególności, jak ten był na ścisłym odwyku i przy okazji leczył się z depresji.

— I tak już nie piję. Wylałbym ścierwo do zlewu — odpowiedział policjant chłodnym tonem. — Mam pytanie, Hannah.

— Tak?

— Na cholerę przyjechałaś? Skąd ten pomysł, by mnie odwiedzić w Detroit?

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami, po czym usiadła przy zastawie przy stole.

— Szczerze? To czysta ciekawość. Słyszałam, że w zeszłym roku prowadziłeś sprawę z defektami. A teraz przeklęte androidy łażą sobie po ulicach jak ludzie, z tymi swoimi całymi prawami. No, nieźle ci poszło, nie powiem — zaśmiała się szyderczo, w czym o dziwo przypominała trochę Connorowi Gavina. — Podobno przydzielili ci wtedy androida do sprawy. To on spieprzył czy ty? Już nie wiem, co gorsze...

— Wystarczy. Przestań — przerwał jej Hank, widząc jak Connorowi znowu zrobiło się przykro. — Po co to robisz? Żeby mi dopierdolić? Obrazić przy moim synu?

— To nie jest twój syn. To jakiś cholerny nieznajomy, którego nagle uznałeś za członka rodziny. Pytałeś mnie o zdanie? Może po Cole'u miałabym coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie? Bo wiedz, że uważam, że to naprawdę uwłacza pamięci naszego prawdziwego syna — warknęła Hannah.

Coś pękło w Connorze w tym momencie. Poczuł, jak do jego oczu napłynęły łzy. Z czasem odkrył, że androidy też mogły płakać. I to bynajmniej nie była miła sprawa.

— To... Może ja sobie pójdę? — spytał łamiącym się głosem. — Nie chcę... Nie chcę nikomu tu przeszkadzać.

— Connor, nie słuchaj... — zaczął Hank z troską w tonie, ale była żona mu przerwała.

— Czekaj... „Connor"... Coś mi tu... Czy to aby nie był android, który ci pomagał? „Najlepszy prototyp CyberLife", jak pisali w gazetach? — Hannah uniosła brwi. — Odsłoń czoło, chłopaku.

— Nie rób tutaj teatrzyku, jasne, że to android. Miałem powiedzieć od razu, ale uparł się, żeby ci nie mówić — powiedział Hank, siadając przy stole na przeciwko kobiety. — I nie myśl sobie, że będę ci się zwierzać z tego, jak został moim synem. Bo to zupełnie nie jest twoja sprawa. A teraz... Czy zjesz spokojnie ten obiad, który dla ciebie cały dzień przygotowywał, bo w przeciwieństwie do mnie, mu zależy? Bo do kurwy nędzy, on chciał zrobić na tobie dobre wrażenie?

Na twarzy Hannah wymalował się wstyd. Spojrzała na androida, który nadal stał przy blacie kuchennym, nie odzywając się. Przy okazji, odgarnął włosy z czoła, odsłaniając typowy dla swojego gatunku LED, który teraz świecił się na czerwono. Kobieta dotychczas uważała, że są to tylko maszyny, w których pojawił się błąd, a wszyscy zrobili z tego taki wielki problem. Jednak Connor odczuwał emocje, które były ludzkie. Miał ludzkie pobudki. Zachowywał się, jak człowiek.

— No... Dobrze — odparła już spokojniej. — Chętnie zjem ten obiad. Możesz podawać, chłopcze.

Android przytaknął cicho, po czym podał przygotowaną wedle bardzo prostego przepisu pizzę.

— Wszystko okej? — spytał cicho Hank, żeby Hannah nie usłyszała.

— Chyba tak — odpowiedział Connor, choć nie był tego taki pewny.

Usiadł przy stole razem z nimi, ale nic nie jadł. Choć, gdyby mógł, na pewno by spróbował. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że nie gotował zbyt dobrze. Jednak, tym razem pamiętał, by dokładnie podążać za instrukcjami w przepisie.

— Całkiem dobre — stwierdziła Hannah lakonicznie.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, a Hank i jego była żona posyłali sobie wrogie spojrzenia.

— Wiecie... Ta sytuacja kojarzy mi się ze sceną z jednego animowanego filmu. Dwie osoby siedziały na przeciwko i się kłóciły przy uczcie, a obok był... — zaczął android chcąc rozładować atmosferę.

—Connor... Wybrałeś sobie dosłownie najgorszą porę na nawiązywanie do „Shreka 2" — przerwał mu Hank, choć trochę go to rozbawiło.

Android ponownie zamilkł. Uznał, że poprawianie nastroju na siłę jednak nie było za dobrym pomysłem. Złożył dłonie na kolanach i tępo wpatrzył się w zdjęcie na ścianie.

Po chwili Hank i Hannah zaczęli się kłócić. Nawet jak nie poruszali tematu Cole'a, po prostu nie mogli się dogadać w absolutnie żadnej sprawie. Zaczęło się od tematu braku rozmów przy stole, przeszło przez jakieś wydarzenia z przeszłości, które oboje sobie sukcesywnie powypominali, a skończyło się na pracy.

— Nie moja wina, że miałeś dużo stresu w robocie. Mogłeś się oderwać chociaż na chwilę, ale nie, bo w końcu zostałeś najmłodszym porucznikiem w Detroit. Powinszować — powiedziała kobieta z jadem w głosie. — Widać, praca jest dla ciebie nadal najważniejsza. Nawet rodzinę zastępujesz pracą — wskazała na Connora, który po chwili, nie mogąc tego już wytrzymać, wstał z miejsca.

Już nie chciał nic mówić, po prostu wyszedł z salonu do swojego pokoju, po czym zatrzasnął drzwi. Usiadł na łóżku i tym razem nie powstrzymywał łez. Czuł jak spływały nieprzyjemnie po jego policzkach. Otarł je rękawem marynarki. Zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić. Usunąć LED, by już nie zdradzać innym, że był androidem? W końcu wiele defektów tak zrobiło, ale mu akurat to pomagało. Czasem nie potrafił dobrze mówić o swoich emocjach, a dzięki światełku Hank pomagał mu w ich rozpoznawaniu.

Wszystkie jego nadzieje na chociaż neutralną atmosferę upadły. Tekst o tym „połączeniu rodziny i pracy" przeważył szalę goryczy. Przecież Connor był więcej niż tylko częścią policyjnego zadania. Cóż, na początku nie. Jednak wszystkie wydarzenia przemieniły go w osobę bardzo bliską Hankowi. Jego syna. I to niezależnie od pracy.

Android poczuł nieodpartą chęć, żeby wygarnąć Hannah, żeby powiedzieć, co o tym myślał.

Nagle usłyszał pukanie do pokoju. Zaraz Hank otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Usiadł na łóżku obok Connora.

— Hannah wyszła — odparł cicho. — Przepraszam, sam też schrzaniłem sprawę.

— Nie masz za co — westchnął android. — To ja niepotrzebnie robiłem sobie nadzieje. Czemu ludzie tacy są, Hank?

— Nie wiem, Connor. Hannah... Ona cały czas myślała, że chcę sobie tobą zastąpić Cole'a. Wiedz, że to co gadała to były cholerne głupoty. Nie jesteś dla mnie żadnym „zastępstwem". Jesteś moim synem. Nieważne, że niebiologicznym, a nawet, że androidem, tak?

Connor kiwnął głową, po czym Hank uściskał go serdecznie. Jak członka rodziny.

— A teraz posprzątamy po tym nieszczęsnym obiedzie i obejrzymy jakiś fajny film, okej? — zaproponował porucznik, uśmiechając się krzywo.

— Nie, czekaj — android wstał. — Mam coś dla ciebie — wyjął ozdobną torebkę z ostatniej szuflady w swojej komodzie.

— O cholera, prezent urodzinowy! Już od dawna nie dostałem prezentu urodzinowego — Hank wyglądał jakby szczerze się ucieszył.

Wyjął z torebki materiałowe zawiniątko, które okazało się być czarną koszulką z białym napisem: „Najlepszy tata na świecie". Policjant uśmiechnął się szeroko, a nawet trochę się wzruszył.

— No... To wiem, co jutro nałożę do pracy — zaśmiał się, otaczając przyjacielsko Connora ramieniem. — Dobra, chodźmy posprzątać bajzel i potem obejrzymy razem film.

— Mieliśmy oglądać komedię romantyczną — przypomniał android.

— Ugh, nie, absolutnie. To dziś nie na moje nerwy. Obejrzymy coś, co się nam spodoba przy przeglądaniu.

— Czy jak zwykle zajmie to pół godziny?

— Zapewne... Ale nigdzie się nam nie śpieszy.


End file.
